


The Rage Within

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: When someone tells Samuel that Benjamin Tallmadge is dead, his calm and forgiving nature is shattered to reveal the Tallmadge temper.





	

Samuel felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach. All the light from his hopeful azure hues is snuffed out. A dark haze of indigo sweeps in to replace it, brought forth by waves of shimmering silver.

To Samuel, it didn't matter that no one would be coming to rescue him. He'd manage. He always had. What mattered were the words "your brother is dead." The cruel cheerfulness to the man's boastful words delved like a burning hot knife into his chest. Each echo of the refrain brought the knife down again until its sharpened-point dipped into the very depths of his soul.

What was it like to breathe when his brother would draw breath no longer? Better still, what was life without Benjamin? He had known no such thing and dreaded its discovery.

A growl escapes the younger Tallmadge and his nostrils flared. "What did you do to him?!" The question was presented in the most agonized of tones. "What?!" He demanded. His fingers clenched on to the arrogant man's cloak and his knuckles turned white with the force of his grasp. "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY BROTHER, YOU SON OF A MOTHERLESS GOAT!!!!" He snaps viciously. There is no familiar twang of compassion to his voice. It has dried up as if, he had gargled with dust instead of water.

A vibrant twinge of red begins to stain its way into his skin and several throbbing veins could be spotted emerging from different points in his neck and forehead. His temper was highly inflamed and it would not back down from an outward display.

With as much force as he could muster, the Captain drives the man's back into a wall. In the loud roar Samuel exclaimed, "I swear to God Almighty, if his blood be on your hands, your blood shall be shed upon my own. And I shall feel naught a moment of remorse or regret!!!!" There is an air of adrenaline fueled rage and vengeance sweeping through every syllable of his words.

He was half tempted to kill the foul man without waiting for an explanation. Yet, he clung to one last thread of restraint. If he was going to kill the man, he wanted to know what had transpired leading up to his brother's death.


End file.
